Luffy will marry
by yukaoneechan
Summary: After two years the crew meet again! But something happes in the middle of night... What could it be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,people! =] Here I'm again! So I wrote the fic but Yasaonna-Chan edited it for me. I'm really glad for this... Well, That's it, I hope you'll enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: One Piece it's not mine! - I really want to but, thank god, it belongs to Oda-sensei!**

**Chapter 1**

"Luffy will marry with me."

W-Wait, she confirmed it now? Luffy is going to marry?

xxx

Some hours earlier

"The day is so calm today!" I said after leaving the kitchen.

Upon entering the deck of the ship I could see the sun bathing the green grass, with your heat that was quickly obliterated by the shadow of a cloud, but soon returned to normal. It was possible to see Luffy sleeping between the waves of grass. Even after two years he hadn't changed, or better, the only change is the scar on his chest…Every time when I see his scar, my chest stings and hurts hard. I approached him slowly and sat beside him.

"It's a calm day, isn't it? We leaved the Fishman Island for some time now and we still had no new adventure… It's a little sad" I said with a smile. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me.

"Yea, these calm days are good but I missed the laughter and the fun… I got used to it during my training. But it's good to stay with you again"

"Huh?" I blinked a few times trying to process the information in my head and blushed when I finally realized what he actually said...

"I-I mean, it's good to be with everyone again… I missed everyone, that's all!" He said turning on his side, and thus his back towards me. But I could see his ear, it was really red. I let out a short laugh and lay in the grass too.

I opened my eyes again and it's almost night, the stars were lighting the sky with its small brilliance. I looked to the side that used to be Luffy resting, but now only the grass rested. I was a little sad, but then I sat up when I heard Sanji's voice.

"How come you came here just to see him? A beautiful woman like you should come to see other people! (Like me)"

Visitors on the ship? Still sitting on the deck, I saw a ship that I recognized of the Kuja Pirates. A bad feeling went through me...What could it be? I got up at once and went to the kitchen, opening the door I saw Sanji standing with his hands on the table and looking at Boa Hancock. Everyone in the room had a serious expression. On the right side of the cook were Franky and Robin. At the corner of the kitchen was Zoro with his eyes looking down. Chopper, Brook and Ussop were on the left side of the cook. Facing the door was our Capitan, but his eyes were hidden by the brim of his hat.

"What happened?" I asked sitting on Ussop's side. I'm not sure why, but I felt I shouldn't sit at the same side of the table as the Kuja Empress.

"The Kuja Empress is here to see Luffy" Zoro said still staring at the floor.

My eyes widened. She is here to see Luffy? But why?

"Why?" I asked looking in her eyes.

She started pointing at me and leaning back more and more until we can no longer see her head, and finally spoke.

"What does a shabby girl like you know? I am the Empress of the Amazon Lily Island! Luffy and I are getting married!"

Wait what? Everyone even looked more serious.

"What? You and Luffy will what?"

"Luffy will marry with me"

W-Wait, she confirmed it now? Luffy is going to marry?

xxxx

**Well that's it! I really hope you enjoy it! Reviews pls!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I have a new chapter! Yasaonna-Chan is my editor! Read her stories XD**

**I appreciate the reviews! Thank you! Well, here is it, I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: OP it's not mine! ò.ó**

**xxx**

**Chapter 2**

My mind went blank for awhile. Luffy is going to marry, and with Boa Hancock! But why? Does he like her? Or worse, does he love her?

"Well..." I said after I calmed down a bit, a little bit."...If you're going to marry him, that means you'll be around here, won't you?"

Now everyone looked at me surprised, except for Luffy who kept him eyes hidden. Hancock was no longer in a state of mega superiority and looked at me with triumphant air.

"Yes." She gave a smirk (and gorgeous, I must admit). "I'm going to live on this ship for a while. My crew sails on without me and the Marine doesn't suspect anything"

Live here? This is too much, I'm really getting mad...

"Unfortunately" I said dryly "We don't have a guest room and we don't have more beds, just a mattress in our room. I am afraid that you'll have to sleep on the floor".

Everyone open their mouths and was ever more surprised that I've spoken to the "great" Empress Kuja sleep on the floor. Now Luffy looked at me, but only one of his eyes was visible, his face was still serious.

"I'm not going to sleep in the floor. You'll give me your bed".

"No, I won't. Well, if we are finished with our conversation, I'll go take a shower. Excuse me." I got up, but was soon cut off by the voice of the Empress.

"Are you jealousy about my marriage?"

I stopped instantly. This was the last straw, but I would not show anything. I took a deep breath, I wanted to say something but Robin was faster...

"I don't think that the Empress should make such an insinuation. The navigator-san is right, you should sleep on the floor." She lost her composure a little bit, but I let out a slight smile.

"No, I don't. The little 'Navigator-san' will sleep on the floor, because if she doesn't sleep on the floor, I'll sleep with Luffy." She gave a sarcastic smile.

Everyone gets even more surprised after what happened. We heard the sound of a falling chair and look surprised for the person who was now standing.

"Don't talk about anything you want, Hancock. You don't order around in my ship." Luffy said with the shadow of his hat capping his eyes again. He went around the table, right by me, and left the room.

Hancock was totally sullen and everyone was quieter than ever.

Xxx

I couldn't sleep, the mattress was very bad…after all why did I end up giving my bed? The words she said still echo in my mind…"_Luffy will marry me", "If you don't give me your bed, I'll sleep with Luffy"_.

I decided to get up and get some fresh air. If it weren't for Robin I would slam the door loudly after leaving. When I realized I was facing the favorite seat of our captain, my captain. Suddenly I felt something down my cheeks, I was crying. I'm not sure why but I couldn't stop, the tears fell faster and faster and I ended kneeling on the floor. My legs could no longer support me, my arms were heavy, and the words that stupid women said ran in my head. I can't take it anymore.

"Nami?"

I froze, but the tears won't stop falling. Even with my hands on my face I recognized the voice. It was Luffy. I couldn't say anything.

"Nami, are you crying?"

He knelt beside me and put his hand on my shoulder. I immediately slapped it away, not allowing them to lean on my skin. I don't understand why I did it. But now I looked at him with anger in my eyes, the tears still falling. He remained quiet for a moment and watched me.

"Understood." He said dryly. He got up and walked towards his room.

I remained lying on the deck watching his shadow disappear. When I looked at the floor, more tears made their way down my face.

He left me here, but he also left his most precious treasure behind: His straw hat.

Xxx

I couldn't sleep. I heard someone coming down from the stairs to the deck, I imagined who it could be. Suddenly I began to hear some muffled sounds, but the sounds still were high. It seemed like hiccups, I decided to see who it was.

Reaching on the deck my heart ached. It was Nami and it looked like she was crying. Her hair was falling down on her back and hid half her face. She knelt on the floor with her hands on her face. It almost seemed like the time returned to when I had saved her from that damn Arlong.

"Nami?" I asked getting closer.

She didn't answer, her sobs subsided but the tears were still visible even though she had her back to me.

"Nami, are you crying?"

I knelt besides her putting my hand on her shoulder, but to my surprise she slapped it away, not allowing me to touch her. My heart ached, but the pain was greater when I saw the anger in her face close to tears. I watched her with pain, but I understood she wanted to speak, but the words couldn't be spoken and they didn't need to be spoken: Get out of here, don't touch me now

"Understood." I said leaving my hat, which was already in my hand from the moment when I recognized her when I entering in the deck.

I went to my bedroom, still listening to her cries.

**xxx**

**That's it! I hope you liked it =] Reviews please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here I am again! I don't like this chapter so much, but I really want you to like it. I appreciate the reviews and thank you guys for reading it! I will always update as fast and as soon as possible, but if it happens to go slower with the updates, it is because my inspiration is down xD I'm sorry if Luffy is OOC in this chapter… I'm doing my best not to make him OOC.**

**Edited by Yasaonna-chan.**

**Disclaimer: Oda is the best, he owns One Piece. I don't xD**

**Xxx**

**Chapter 3**  
**-Nami POV-**

I don't know when I stopped crying, I know it did cry less when I held his straw hat that was left behind when I nearly sent its owner my thoughts. In these two years apart I finally realized what I felt. I thought it would be better now, but everything remains the same in the end. I will never be able to declare my feelings for him. First because he's is my captain and second he is going to marry...

Realizing that, I could not sleep all night. I decided to go to my room and lay on my mattress instead of the deck. After leaving my room I could see the sun rising. How many days I waited to see this same sunrise aboard on our ship again?I looked at his hat in my hands... How can one object not change at all after all this time?It seems like its owner, which even remains the same...

I wandered on the ship, hearing the echo of my footsteps. I walked into the kitchen, but in the middle of the hallway the boy's bedroom door opened. I was shocked. It was Luffy.

"Good morning." He said, looking at me.

I could not answer. How long will I not be able to talk with him? I just put up my hand holding his hat. I wanted to hand it to him.

I was surprised when he took his hat in one of his hands and with the other one he pulled my arm, holding me near to him, so close I could feel his breath. The hand that pulled me was now on my waist. I blushed slightly at the contact.

"You cried all night, didn't you? I heard… Do you want to talk with me now or do you still not want me to touch you?" He asked getting closer to me, which makes me blush even more.

"What are you two doing?" I recognized Robin's voice. Why does she always join in conversations, on the 'right' time? Luffy sighed and released me.

"Nami tripped and almost fell. I just held her." He said turning his back to me and he walked away. Since when did he got so good at thinking this fast?

"When did he get so smart?" I looked confused at Robin, she pointed to an eye on the opposite wall.

She had seen everything! Everything! Shit, in these times, when I don't want anyone to know what happens, someone knows?

"I don't get quite the situation, but I saw that he pulled you, not held you. He should have released you earlier, don't you think Navigator-san?"

"I don't know what you mean. I really did stumble, I'm so tired these days. Well, let's have coffee? I bet Sanji-kun is already preparing the breakfast." I said and took my way towards to the kitchen. My heart was racing. In that moment I completely forgot about our visitor.

Upon reaching the kitchen, they were all excited trying to preserve their food from the hands of the active captain, trying to steal food from the others. It looked like a normal morning. Our little crew was there drinking and eating the coffee and food as before, but the peace was soon to be broken by the entrance of the Empress. Luckily, I had already finished eating.

"Good morning." she said to everyone.

"Good morning." we answered in chorus.

"Good morning Hancock-swan! I have made a special breakfast for you, sit down, please, with your lovely little derriere!" said Sanji-kun in his mode of love for women.

Before I got tired of looking at her face, I stood.

"Well, excuse me, guys. I have some maps of the Fishman Island to make."

"Good morning, Luffy-sama!" This comment made every one look at her. Luffy looked at the corner of his eye and began to eat further. Seeing this disinterest, Hancock kissed his cheek, for she wanted more affection.

I just went on my way without showing any reaction and never even looked back. I was already in the middle of the deck when I began to hear the usual noise in the kitchen. Looks like things are back to normal again. I took a deep breath and went to the observation room to draw my maps.

Xxx

**Luffy POV**

I couldn't sleep that night. Her cries only grew stronger after I tried to comfort her. I heard her walking upstairs a few minutes ago. Will she talk to me now? Or is she going to do the same thing like before? Send me away with just a look? I heard her footsteps coming closer, it was now or never. I opened the door as if by coincidence when I realized her footsteps were near the door. She seemed surprised when she saw me.

"Good morning." I said without waiting for an answer.

Instead of saying something, she just extended her hand holding my hat. It gave me anger, she's unable to speak, but she gave me back my hat? I didn't ask something. I just acted on impulse. With one hand I picked up my hat and with the other I pulled her close to me, so close I could feel her breath, I slid my hand up to her waist, I noticed that she blushed a little.

"You cried all night, didn't you? I heard… Do you want to talk with me now or do you still not want me to touch you?" I asked getting closer. Those lips were calling me for so long that I almost couldn't stand it. I noticed she blushed even more, which made me quite happy.

"What are you two doing?" I recognized Robin's voice. Why does she always join in conversations, on the wrong time? I let out a sigh of disappointment and released her.

"Nami tripped and almost fell. I just held her." I said and I turning towards the kitchen.

We were in the dining room for some time when Nami and Robin arrived. It seemed like an ordinary morning, but I couldn't forget our "guest". Everything was going well until she appeared.

"Good morning." she said to everyone.

"Good morning." we answered in chorus.

"Good morning Hancock-swan! I have made a special breakfast for you, sit down, please, with your lovely little derriere!" said Sanji as always

I noticed that Nami didn't look at Hancock's face and she soon rose.

"Well, excuse me, guys. I have some maps of the Fishman Island to do."

"Good morning Luffy-sama!" This comment made everyone look at Hancock. I looked through the corner of my eye and went back to eating. She didn't really catch my attention. I think when she realized this, she decided to kiss my cheek. Instinctively I looked at Nami. Her face was expressionless, she just kept walking, and I felt more pain in the chest. I turned my gaze to Hancock, but it was different when I looked at Nami. My gaze for Hancock was a bit of hatred. I had to suppress that anger by eating meat, of course. Immediately, I attacked the plate of Zoro, the food on his plate looked better. This caused the tension to be broken.

Xxx

**Nami's POV**

It had been two hours... I was looking at the same piece of paper. I couldn't make even one line! Do I have to get used to these scenes every morning? Or the whole day? I don't know if I'll take it, it's so humiliating…

I blushed when I remembered the scene in the hallway. Why did he do that? He was so curious when I was crying. If he really got so smart in these two years, he should know! But I remembered I never even gave hints about my feelings. I was a little sad because of that, but my thoughts were soon interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

I was shocked when I saw who is standing on the other side. Hancock.

"Can I join?"

"Of course. " I said sitting again. "Why are you here?"

"Nothing special. I want to see the maps as they are now, they told me that you are great at drawing them."

"Oh, well they're there." I said pointing at the corner of the locker room. She walked to the closet and began looking at the maps. I tried to remain in silent all the time, but the question which was stuck in my throat didn't support me.

"Why do you want to marry Luffy?"

Dropping the maps that were in her hands, she walked to the chair that stood before me and sat down.

"Because I love him."

I felt a sharp pain in the chest.

"And he loves you?"

She remained silent for a while, but soon answered.

"Yes. When we were in my island, we declared ourselves to one another."

My chest hurt even more.

"I understand. But why did you come here just now? If you were to get married you could have done it on the Island, don't you think?" What do I want?

"Well, I wanted, but he said he wanted to find his companions first. But changing the subject, your maps are really good! Now I'm going to take advance of the sun, good job on making the maps."

I just nodded as she left the room. I didn't understand the purpose of her coming here, but I think something is wrong…

When I finally managed to draw the maps, it was night. I did not join lunch, even when Sanji-kun came to call me. I decided to take a tour on the ship to enjoy the cool breeze. When I reached the deck I saw a scene, which I would rather not want to see: Hancock and Luffy were kissing. I wanted to leave, I wanted to drown myself in the sea bellow us, but my legs wouldn't obey me at the time, I just could only run when they stopped kissing and Luffy saw me. I turned back and ran desperately.

Xxx

**Luffy POV**

"Luffy-sama." I recognized Hancock by her voice. I turned on the Lion head and stared in her eyes.

"What, Hancock?"

"I wonder when we'll mark the wedding."

I went down of my favorite seat, still staring into her eyes.

"I will not marry you, Hancock."

"Luffy-sama, you have to! I can't control myself anymore! I'm going to die, you know that and will you let it happen?"

I let out a sigh.

"Look, I don't love you I told you before, so I will not…"

I couldn't finish the sentence. Hancock had held my face and was kissing me. I never said I wanted a kiss! I always imagined that my first kiss was with Nami, and now that this happened... I managed to disengage myself from her arms, but before I could say anything I could see Nami watching us from afar. My heart raced in panic and I saw her run. Hancock didn't realize that someone had seen us. But I know she only saw the scene I wouldn't want anyone had witnessed.

"I'm not going to marry you, Hancock." I said and walked away, leaving her standing there. Stepping out of her sight I ran, trying to find Nami, to explain what happened.

**Xxx**

**Well that's it! Review please! =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry for the late update… I was busy with my tests… It's sad…. ._. Well! Here is chapter 4 \o\ I think the next will be the last one, or not, I dunno. Haha!**

**I hope you all like it (I like it)! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-sama.**

**xxx**

**Chapter 4**

**Luffy's POV**

My heart is still racing. I didn't find Nami anywhere! I looked on the whole ship and still nothing! I went back to the deck in time to see the door of the aquarium room closed. It was enough for me to run into it.

After I entered I could see her silhouette. She seemed sadder than before.

"Nami…" I said getting closer.

She just turned her face into my direction. Before I could say something she released a smile.

"Good luck with the marriage. When is the wedding?"

I staid serious. She really doesn't understand my feelings.

"Nami I don't…"

"Don't say anything! I understand it very well, ok? Just get married with her soon!" Now she turned her face away and she looked at the aquarium.

I remained in quiet for some time. I walked to her and hugged her for behind. Immediately, she tried to free herself in my arms, but I didn't let go. I held my arms even tighter in the embrace.

"Let me go, Luffy! What would Hancock say if she saw this? Just leave me alone!" She said, struggling even more.

"I won't let you go and I don't care what she thinks! Just listen to what I have to say!"

"I saw you two kissing, Luffy, stop this! Of course you care what she thinks; you're getting married after all!" She finally escaped from my arms, now she stared at me with her face completely red.

"I don't want to marry, Nami. I don't…"

"I know you two love each other. After all why did we start this discussion?" She said walking to the door.

"What? I love Hancock? Where did you get that from?" Now I'm surprised, how did she get this conclusion?

She stared at the door.

"She told me that you two have confessed on her island. Don't play dumb." She opened the door.

I acted on impulse again. I stretched my arm and pulled her to me. Our bodies were in full contact. I hugged her again, but this time stronger. We heard the door slam hard and fast. It had to be fast, because it didn't take long for the others to arriving to see what happened.

"Nami, listen well, ok? I don't love Hancock much less me going to marry her. What you saw was she kissing me against my will. I…"

We heard footsteps coming quickly. I freed me from her in the time before the others opened the door. Why I can't finish my sentences?

"Hey what's up? We heard a door slam." Zoro said with a sleepy face.

"We were fighting." I simply said.

Everyone looked wide stared at Nami with an angry frown.

"HOW COULD YOU FIGHT WITH NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji yelled getting red of anger.

"I fought because I'm the captain. I have my reasons and you don't need to know what they are." I said putting one hand on Nami's shoulder and whispered in her ear, but it was so soft that only she could hear it. "Well isn't it the time for everyone else to be asleep?" I asked and leaved the room. I closed the door and I let out a smile. She had understood what I said.

Xxx

**Nami's POV**

I've run over the whole ship and he still comes after me. But why? Why wouldn't he just leave me alone? When I realized I'm on deck again, I heard the hurried footsteps of him and looked around. Where could I go now? I saw the door of the aquarium room and went to it. Desperately, I closed the door.

I began to see the aquarium. I knew it wouldn't take too long for him to come... But what am I going to say? I didn't have much time to think, he came faster than I thought.

"Nami…" He said coming closer.

Before he could continue, I just turned my face towards him and let out a smile.

"Good luck with the marriage. When is the wedding?

He looked serious. His expression was clear in his eyes.

"Nami I don't…"

"Don't say anything! I understand it very well, ok? Just get married with her soon!" I didn't let him continue! I barely could hold the situation! Why doesn't he just be quiet? I turned to stare at the aquarium with anger.

He remained quiet for a while. Soon I heard his footsteps and then I realized he hugged me. I blushed immediately, but I hadn't time for that. I tried to free myself from the hug, but he didn't. Instead he held me tighter. I couldn't hold much longer.

"Let me go, Luffy! What would Hancock say if she saw this? Just leave me alone" I said struggling even more.

"I won't let you go and I don't care what she thinks! Just listen to what I have to say!"

Why does he insist so much? I already know everything!

"I saw you two kissing, Luffy, stop this! Of course you care what she thinks; you're getting married after all!"I finally escaped from his arms. I looked at him with my face completely red and I knew it.

"I don't want to marry, Nami. I don't…"

"I know you two love each other. After all why did we start this discussion?" I asked walking to the door.

"What? I love Hancock? Where did you get that from?"

I stopped in front of the door.

"She told me that you two have confessed on her island. Don't play dumb." I opened the door.

I felt an arm wrapping around me. This wasn't good. I was pulled near my captain. Our bodies were in close contact. I was embraced again, but this time stronger. We heard the door slam hard and fast. The others didn't take long to arriving to see what happened, and if so, seeing us wouldn't be good. But for some reason I didn't try to disengage myself. I was totally astonished.

"Nami, listen well, ok? I don't love Hancock much less me going to marry her. What you saw was she kissing me against my will. I…"

We heard footsteps coming quickly. I was released just in time before they opened the door; I was staring at the aquarium again. Well, not really. I was lost in my thoughts.

"Hey, what's up? We heard a door slam." Zoro said with a sleepy voice

"We were fighting." Luffy simply said.

I didn't see the reaction of all. Soon I heard the typical reaction of Sanji.

"HOW COULD YOU FIGHT WITH NAMI-SWAN!" His voice showed anger.

"I fought because I'm the captain. I have my reasons and you don't need to know what they are." Luffy said putting a hand on my shoulder and whispered in myear, but itwasso soft that I know that only I heard. I don't know if I could get still more flushed. "Well, isn't it the time for everyone else to be asleep?" He asked and left the room.

He closed the door. What he said echoed in my mind. It couldn't be true, could it?

"Nami-chwan, are you okay? He didn't do anything with you, did he?"

"He wouldn't do anything to anyone here, Sanji-kun. But he is right, let's sleep." I said staring at the floor.

I walked down the hallway to the bedroom, completely scatterbrained. I heard it wrong, didn't I? Halfway there I was nudged from behind my shoulder. My peace is over.

"Can we talk?" asked the Empress.

"About?"

"About you and Luffy-sama. About what were you fighting?"

Damn her curiosity.

"It doesn't matter to you. You aren't in our crew." I let out a smile. "Now if you allow me, I'm going to sleep in my bed. You sleep on the floor."

I walked down the hallway to the room leaving behind a Hancock with hate. Who did get her into my life? I'm going to sleep well tonight.

-x-x-x-

When the day comes I woke up with a surprise. There was no mattress on the floor. Robin was the only one in the room. But what happened? Hancock wasn't anywhere in the room, which was strange. I made up my bed and went into the bathroom to take a bath. In the hallway, leaning against the window, I saw a bizarre scene: A stone statue of Sanji. It even had the heart shaped eyes. I stopped to think a little and then I remembered the power of Hancock. There's no need to be a genius to understand what happened.

So I left the bathroom I could hear Chopper talking with Luffy.

"Luffy! Ask Hancock to turn Sanji back! That way we will not have any meals…"

"What! Why me?" he said making a pout.

I was on the deck and could see the scene. I let out a slight laugh. Luffy never changed

"Oh, she scares me…" said Chopper with his eyes full of tears.

"He got what he deserved. Who told him to spy a woman in the bath?" I said approaching." Anyway, leave him there for a while, so Robin can shower in peace."

I looked furtively at Luffy. Our eyes met. I looked away and saw the swing. I decided to sit a bit. I thought where Hancock could be since I didn't saw her yet. Before I could ask anything, we saw a large ship approaching. It was the ship of the Empress.

"What's her ship doing here?" I asked raising.

Zoro woke up and open an eye to see the ship full of women. He's a man after ship stopped near the Sunny and soon we were invaded by the Amazons.

"Well, let's fix the deck girls! The ships is small but it's still possible"

"Yeah!" The others girls cried in chorus.

"Wait!" I screamed.

All the visitors looked at me.

"What?" The amazons who gave the orders to clean the ship asked looking at me disgusted.

"What do you think you're doing? Tidy the deck? What for?"

"What do you mean 'what for'? For the wedding will be at lunchtime!"

"UH?" Luffy said standing

"What was that, Luffy-sama?" We recognized Hancock's voice. "You said to get married as fast as possible! Or have you forgotten the night we spent together?"

She wasn't in the room. We had no mattress on the floor. Don't tell me that she… can't be! The anger was beginning to take care of me.

"Hancock. Turn Sanji back and walk away from my ship." Luffy said with his eyes hidden by the shadow of the brim of his hat.

xxx

**Luffy POV**

The morning was good. I laughed when I walked on the ship and could see Sanji turned to stone by having spied on Hancock having a bath. He deserves it. I was lying on the grass for some time when Chopper came to me.

"Luffy! Ask Hancock to turn back Sanji! That way we will not have any meals…"

"What! Why me?" I said pouting.

"Oh, she scares me…" said Chopper with his eyes full of tears.

"He got what he deserved. Who told him to spy a woman in the bath?" Nami said approaching." Anyway, leave him there for a while, so Robin can shower in peace."

I was already looking at Nami when she looked at me. Our eyes met. She looked away and sat on the swing.

"What's her ship doing here?" she said after a few seconds.

The ship stopped close to Sunny and soon we were invaded by the amazons.

"Well, let's fix the deck girls! The ship is small but it's still possible!"

"Yeah!" The others girls cried in chorus.

"Wait!" Nami shouted.

All the visitors looked at her.

"What?" The amazons who gave the orders to clean up the ship asked looking at her with disgust.

"What do you think you're doing? Tidy the deck? What for?"

"What do you mean 'What for'? For the wedding will be at lunchtime!"

"UH?" I said surprised and raised.

"What was that, Luffy-sama?" We recognize Hancock's voice. "You said to get married as fast as possible! Or have you forgotten the night we spent together?"

What the hell is she saying now? It's no longer a sufficed lie for Nami? She's starting to get on my nerves.

"Hancock. Turn Sanji back and walk away from my ship." I said angrily. My eyes were hidden by the shadow of my hat.

**Xxx**

**That's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Review please =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! No, I didn't die…Ok, maybe a little… I didn't have time to translate it faster and I'm sorry about that! I hope you like this chapter! So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: OP belong to Oda-sama**

**PS: Yasaonna-Chan edited this and the previous chapter (I forgot to write this on the last chapter… Sorry, Yasaonna-Chaan! D:)**

**xxx**

**Chapter 5**

**Nami POV**

Hancock was in shock.

"H-How so, Luffy-sama? We both yesterday…"

"We both nothing! I already told to you don't do what you want on my ship! Get out now! Face your fate as all other empress did!"

He starts to walk towards me. What was he looking at?

"Do you want to know who I love?" He said looking at in eyes.

"L-Luffy-sama, what are you saying?"

He grabbed my waist. It's a Lie... What he said yesterday is true?

"What are you doing, Luffy?" I said in astonishment.

"Didn't I say it to you yesterday, Nami? I don't love Hancock. Didn't you hear what I said?" He whispered to me.

"I-I..." I blushed remembering what he had told to me."…I think I heard…" I answered in a low voice.

"So tell me."

"Why? I don't want to…" Why would I say something like this so high and mighty?

"Captain's orders." Luffy said and let out a smile.

How could his smile be so simple and sincere? Oh, what can I do? He keeps looking into my eyes; his hand is on my waist, too… Even Robin had left the bathroom and was looking at us. Sanji continued to be a statue.

"Why do I have to obey this order?" I whispered to him and he let out a smile and answered me lower still.

"Because I want to hear what I said yesterday."

Did I speak?

"What are you two whispering there?" Zoro said losing his patience.

"Nami, say it!" He was starting to lose him patience.

"Luffy, I can't say what you told me." I said sincerely.

"Why?" He said putting his hand off my waist in shock. It was kinda sad, I was enjoying this more mature Luffy.

"Because… I don't remember what you said to me yesterday, I think you have to speak up." I said letting out a triumphant little smile inside me. He should still be slow enough to fall on it.

He looked at me seriously. Soon he heaved a sigh of surrender.

"Ok ok…"

Now he turned and was staring at Hancock, but soon turned to face me.

"Nami, I don't love Hancock, but you." He said getting totally red.

"Finally, you confessed." All of the crew members said in chorus**.**

"Uh?" I, Luffy and Chopper said surprised.

"Ah, it was so obvious, for the love of God. Nami says soon 'I love you, too'. Enjoy that Sanji is still a statue." Zoro said with anger.

"It's true, even I noticed nee-chan! And look, I joined the crew later then everyone else! Super!" Franky said.

"Come on you two… I'll get the statue of Sanji in the meantime." Ussop said leaving the deck.

"How so? How did you know?" Chopper said confused and he wasn't the only one, I was too.

"Navigator-san, swordsman-san is right. Enjoy that Luffy will not be attacked by an angry cook-kun." Robin said letting out a smile. Zoro blushed a little. I wasn't the only one who was to confess...

Everyone looked at me. Hancock looked at me with anger, it seemed I would be attacked at any time. I had a very good idea.

"Hancock, you would not know why I was fighting with Luffy yesterday?" Luffy looked at me surprised, I think he would not thought I was doing something like that. "I was jealous of you then we end up fighting, and if I remember correctly he said the same thing to me yesterday."

"The same thing?" She didn't understand.

Ussop had returned to the deck and put the bizarre statue of Sanji near to Zoro, who began to laugh.

"Yes, the 'Nami, I don't love Hancock, but you' sentence. And you know my answer?" I turned to Luffy. I remembered the scene of the halfway, the hugs in the aquarium room, I let out a slight chuckle. "I love you, too, Luffy."

First he was surprised. Then let out a huge smile, that smile I loved so much. And last he finally kissed me. It was a brief kiss, but no less than the longest kiss.

Once we parted, we could hear Franky whistle, like Zoro and Ussop. We started to laugh, but the laughter didn't last I realized it, I saw Hancock who already was on top of me. She slapped me in the face. As if I had loosed my mind, I began to fight looked like a ball of bodies, but there actually were only two. When she slapped me, I punched her (the time I spent with Arlong was really helpful in the end). But before we could have a winner Luffy separated me pulling me closer to him. Hancock was held by Zoro. I could see a trace of jealousy in the Robin face.

"Nami, I didn't know that you had learned to fight like this in two years." Luffy said looking at my face, red because of the slaps.

"That's because of Arlong, I have to admit."

"Luffy-sama! You are being deceived by her!"

"Hancock, be quiet! I never loved you, and I'm not being fooled. Turn Sanji back."

Hancock looked reluctant, but realizing she was outnumbered, she turned Sanji back. She glared with anger at me.

"I didn't lost yet. But I'll leave you, making you think you won. Let's go Kuja pirates." All the amazons went to the ship and left us this soon.

"I think we should throw a party." Ussop said dropping a cheeky smile.

"Party? Why? What happened?" Sanji was totally lost in the situation.

"Yes! Party! Sanji make meat!" Luffy said still holding me in his arms. Why did I think that I couldn't confess to him…To my captain? Nothing has changed at the end.

xxx

**Luffy POV**

Hancock was beginning to annoy me so I didn't care to show my feelings in front of everyone.

"H-How so Luffy-sama? We both yesterday…" She began to babble letting my anger show.

"We both nothing! I already told you; don't do what you want on my ship! Get out now! Face your fate as all other empresses did!" If all other empresses died for love why can't she also? I didn't do anything that could force me. I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to confess right here.

"Do you want to know who I love?" He said looking in her eyes.

"L-Luffy-sama what are you saying?"

Finally I was in front of Nami. I put my arm around her waist and before I could say something she asked confused:

"What are you doing, Luffy?"

"Didn't I say it to you yesterday, Nami? I don't love Hancock. Didn't you hear what I said?" I said whispering.

"I-I…" She blushed slightly. "...I think I heard..." replied in low voice.

"So tell me."

"Why? I don't want to…" Why?

"Captain's orders." I said letting out a smile.

"Why do I have to obey this order?"

I let out a smile and said a bit lower.

"Because I want to hear what I said yesterday."

"What are you two whispering about?" Zoro said losing his patience.

"Nami say it!" I'm starting to lose my patience too.

"Luffy, I can't say what you told me." She said sincerely.

"Why?" I dropped her waist in shock by her response.

"Because… I don't remember what you said to me yesterday, I think you have to speak up."

I looked at her seriously. I ended giving up in, she wouldn't speak.

"Ok ok…"

I looked quickly to Hancock and then my eyes turned to Nami.

"Nami, I don't love Hancock, but you." I said getting totally red.

"Finally you confessed." All of the crew members said in chorus.

"Uh?" Chopper, Nami and I said surprised**.**"Ah, it was so obvious, for the love of God. Nami says soon 'I love you, too'. Enjoy that Sanji is still a statue." Zoro said with anger

"It's true, even I noticed nee-chan! And look, I joined the crew later then everyone else! Super!"Franky said.

"Come on you two… I'll get the statue of Sanji in the meantime." Ussop said leaving the deck.

"How so? How did you know?" Chopper said confused and he wasn't the only one, I was too.

Everyone in the crew knew? But how? I thought I was very discreet… Everyone looked at us with anger and curiosity at the delay in admitting our feelings, but I knew two other people who also needed to declare.

"Navigator-san, swordsman-san is right. Enjoy that Luffy will not be attacked by an angry cook-kun." Robin said letting out a smile.

Everyone looked at Nami, including me. I want to know her answer. Hancock looked at Nami with anger.

"Hancock, you would not know why I was fighting with Luffy yesterday?" I looked at Nami surprised, I didn't think she would do something like this "I was jealous of you then we end up fighting, and if I remember correctly he said the same thing to me yesterday."

"The same thing?" Hancock looked confused.

I heard a laugh and I saw Ussop coming back with the statue of Sanji, and he left him around Zoro, of course the laughs are coming of him.

"Yes, the 'Nami, I don't love Hancock, but you' sentence. And you know my answer?" She turned to me suddenly. I let out a slight chuckle. "I love you too Luffy."

First I was surprise. I didn't expect she'd confess herself that way! I let out a huge smile, it was a long time since I've been so happy. I could no longer wait, I simply kissed her. But it was a brief kiss; I actually wouldn't do this with so many people around…But it was a kiss and at the same time intense.

Once we parted, we could hear Franky whistle, like Zoro and Ussop. We started to laugh, but the laughter didn't last long. When I saw Hancock slap Nami in the face. I was surprised when she decided to fight with her. They looked like a ball of bodies, but there were actually only two. While Hancock just filled Nami's face with slaps, Nami filled Hancock with punches. I didn't knew she had become so violent (more than before) after these two years. Before she killed Hancock I better could separate them, I clung to the arms of Nami and pulled her to me. Hancock was held by Zoro.

"Nami, I didn't know that you had learned to fight like this in two years." I said looking at her face, red because of the slaps.

"That's because of Arlong, I have to admit." Why did she remember it? I don't like to remember her stabbing her arm, shedding tears because of everything he did…"Luffy-sama! You are being deceived by her!" I woke up from my thoughts and stared at Hancock.

"Hancock, be quiet! I never loved you, and I'm not being fooled. Turn Sanji back."

Hancock looked reluctant, but realized she was outnumbered, she turned Sanji back. Then she glared with anger at Nami.

"I didn't lost yet. But I'll leave you, making you think you won. Let's go Kuja pirates." All the amazons went to the ship and left us this soon.

"I think we should throw a party." Ussop said dropping a cheeky smile.

"Party? Why? What happened?" Sanji was totally lost in the situation.

"Yes! Party! Sanji make meat!" I said still holding her in my arms.

Xxx

**So this is it! I hope you all enjoyed that! And a surprise: I have a chapter 6! Yey! \o\ I'll update soon, I promise, I just have to finish my tests on my college… Reviews please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I know, I died and I'm sorry... I have a lot of work so this**** is the reason for the late update. This is the final chapter! I hope you like it! I don't like the last sentence but I didn't found another one to put, so I left this there u.u".**

**Edited by Yasaonna-chan!**

**Well, here we go!**

**One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei.**

**xxx**

**Chapter 6**

The party was great; the crew of the Mugiwara was having fun. Luffy wasn't going to marry, in fact, he never thought about it. At least not, with Boa Hancock. He stood beside his navigator throughout the party, watching her smile and having fun with everyone. Sometimes there was an exchange of glances between the two which made them both blush softly,but what really bothered the captain was the fact that his cook was still hitting on _his _Nami. But it has always been like that since they have met, he would try to get used to it. One day, Sanji would have lost the understanding that he never had: Nami's love.

The party was going to an end. Robin was beside Zoro, both were drunk – yes, the archaeologist was drunk, she had much control over themselves in relation to the amount of drink she took, but this occasion deserves that limit was exceeded -, both were stained as they looked at one noticed this, also Franky and Brook, and they unleashed a slight smile. It seems that the other confessions that were missing are not missing anymore. Chopper had fallen to the floor along with Ussop who didn't take any drinks anymore. Realizing that those who remained in the entire deck was the newly formed couples, Franky and Brook set out to bring those who have already fallen into the bedroom and dragged along a reluctant Sanji. Now they were alone on the deck (except for the another couple) Luffy stretched his arm and brought him closer to his navigator.

"Hey." He said.

She just looked at him and let out a brief smile.

"Hey." She responded.

"I think we aren't the only news of the ship, are we?" Luffy pointed at Zoro and Robin who are now in an active kiss.

"Apparently not." She agreed with a bit of disappointment in her voice. Her captain seemed to notice this.

"Disappointed?"

"With what?" It was caught by surprise, she did not expect that question.

"You want one too?" He asked smiling.

She didn't understand anything. "_But what the hell is he talking about?_" It was the only thing going through her head. Even the smart navigator didn't understand what the "_no longer slow_" Luffy was talking about. She understands it when she noticed that he was close enough to feel his breath. Then she smiled.

"Ah this… why not?"

He smiled. Now they have the kiss they hadn't before. Intense, deep and lasting a time that seemed eternal for both. They watched themselves breathless after they parted away, then Luffy smiled again, but this time the smile comes with a question.

"Hey, will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened. She never imagined that he could make such a proposal, much less that there's so much sincerity in his eyes.

"When you become the Pirate King maybe. Don't you think that's the most appropriate?"

His smile widened.

"Of course! I need a queen, don't you agree?"

"Only if this queen is me." She said blushing.

"Perhaps Hancock agrees marrying me and became my queen…"

He didn't even see where it came from. He just took a punch and listened to an angry voice immediately.

"Then marry her, asshole!" She tried to get up but was soon stopped.

"Do you really think I was going to marry her? Who else do you think who would be my Queen? Or rather, who do you think my Queen _is_? It's you!"He Said hugging her stronger.

"So don't tell things like that anymore! How will I be sure that I am?" Now she had a whining tone in her voice. She wonders to know how he would prove what he was saying.

"Because I don't kiss anyone but you." He kissed her by surprise. Another thing she didn't expect.

Another interminable time. Another sensation imaginable. One more surprise. More intensity. And many more sensations that couldn't be described. She loved it just like him. Both were drunk with the feeling that beat within them. It wasn't going to ever end. They looked to where Zoro and Robin were but in some point of their conversation the other couple got up and left the deck. They were completely alone.

"Hey." He Said.

"What?" She looked at him.

"After when I become the Pirate King?"

"Maybe before."

Both unleash smiles and enjoyed the rest of the night. Like all other days of their adventures.

- Sanji didn't like any of the couples. He spilled tears whenever he saw them together.

**Xxxxx**

**That's it! I hope you enjoyed this story. I'll make one for the Yasaonna's biryhday! But this may take a while…**

**Reviews please! =D**


End file.
